Mashiro Kuna
Recently introduced rescuing Zev Raregroove from a number of Hollow, Mashiro has been stated to be a type of being called a "Visored" and her exact allegiance is unknown. Personality Mashiro has shown herself as very energetic and childlike. Fairly airheaded and lacking in common sense, Mashiro has displayed a tendency to "space out." Bio First appearing out of nowhere to eliminate a number of Gillian-class Hollow threatening Zev, Mashiro quickly showed a combination of Shinigami and Hollow abilities quite similar to Zev's own. Soon after, she and Hiyori Sarugaki decided to accompany Zev and Namah to the Rebel HQ. When Zev and Hiyori decided to spar, Mashiro questioned Namah as to Zev's likelihood of winning. Unsatisfied with the cryptic answers she was given, Mashiro ran off to see for herself. As Zev Hollowified with much greater power than before, Mashiro charged in to save Hiyori and assist her in the fight. However, even together, the two were fighting a losing battle against Vez before help arrived from Yoruichi Shihouin, Namah, Rutherfor, and Kensei Muguruma. After ending up on Rutherfor's ship, Mashiro's present whereabouts are unknown. Abilities/Skills Hakuda Master: With her frightening hand-to-hand combat capabilities, Mashiro effortlessly dispatched a number of Hollow which came close to eliminating a Hollowified Zev. Hohou Expert: While not on the same level as Yoruichi Shihouin, Mashiro is quite adept at high-speed movement and repositioning, being fast enough to very nearly catch Vez offguard. Hollowification: Mashiro has been shown capable of donning a Hollow mask to increase her abilities, while still retaining complete control of her body and mind; thus far a feat beyond even Zev. *'Enhanced Power:' When Hollowified, Mashiro's physical capabilities (i.e., strength and speed) are significantly augmented by her other source of power. *'Cero:' Mashiro's Hollowification enables her to fire a Cero (Spanish for "zero"). Her Cero is colored a lime green, and has so far been seen fired from her kicks. Techniques ' Shunpo:' Meaning "flash step," shunpo is the standard high-speed movement technique for Shinigami. With the boost from Hollowification, Mashiro is easily able to dodge most attacks from the likes of Zev or his Inner Hollow. Mashiro Kick: While only seen with the boost from Mashiro's Hollow Mask, this single kick's raw power was capable of detonating the bodies of a number of Hollow. Mashiro Dropkick: Strikes the target from above with great speed, driving both heels into them. It's full effectiveness cannot be gauged, as Vez dodged the first and blocked the second - Himself being an abnormally strong Hollow, according to Mashiro herself and Hiyori. Mashiro Super Cero: This Cero is launched by and follows the arc of Mashiro's kick. While charged, it had enough power to do significant damage to Vez's incredibly durable Hollowified form, though not seen directly. Incredibly fast, the Cero has a very wide range and can be launched without charging in exchange for drastically weakened power. It would seem that Mashiro has other, yet unseen degrees of control over how the Cero is fired. Trivia *Similar to Yoruichi Shihouin - A fellow Shinigami and Hakuda Master - Mashiro has yet to be seen holding, much less wielding her Zanpakuto. *Mashiro's outfit, the design of her Hollow mask, and her fighting style of seemingly all kicks appear to be a shout-out to "masked hero" series such as Kamen Rider. Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by Zev